1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an audio signal processing method, an audio apparatus using the same, and an electronic apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to an audio signal processing method for receiving a multi-channel signal and outputting corresponding acoustic signals, an audio apparatus using the same, and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio apparatuses may output received multi-channel signals through a plurality of speakers. In addition, the audio apparatuses may receive a voice signal corresponding to a voice of a user, recognize the received voice signal, and perform an operation corresponding to a command, operation, or request based on the recognized voice signal. Hereinafter, the recognizing of a received voice signal and the performing of an operation corresponding to a command, operation, or request based on the recognized voice signal are called a voice recognition operation.
In an audio apparatus capable of performing the voice recognition operation, when a voice signal is received through a predetermined microphone while acoustic signals are being output through a plurality of speakers, the audio apparatus must acquire only the voice signal by removing the acoustic signals from among signals input to the microphone. Then, the audio apparatus recognizes the acquired voice signal.
To remove acoustic signals as described above, Multi-Channel Acoustic Echo Cancellation (MCAEC) is used. MCAEC may be implemented using an echo cancellation filter.
If the acoustic signals output through the plurality of speakers have a low correlation, the echo cancellation filter converges to a predetermined value, thereby effectively canceling the acoustic signals. However, if the acoustic signals output through the plurality of speakers have a high correlation, the echo cancellation filter diverges without converging. Accordingly, since residual echo remains in a signal for voice recognition, the voice recognition operation cannot be effectively performed.
That is, if the echo cancellation filter cannot effectively cancel the acoustic signals, the audio apparatus cannot correctly recognize the voice signal and cannot perform an operation or command corresponding to the voice signal.
Thus, in audio apparatuses capable of recognizing a voice signal, an audio apparatus for effectively lowering a correlation between acoustic signals output to a plurality of speakers is necessary.